Super Cyalume Aroma Coord
(スーパーサイリウムあろま) is a Cool-type coord from the brand LOVE DEVI. It was first seen worn by Aroma Kurosu in Episode 104. This coord is the upgrade to the Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress in multiple layers. The main portion is purple with gold lining and white detail on the skirt to match the ruffles sewn around the chest. Over the ruffles is a violet strap around the waist, along with a large black shape reminiscent of a cross, and gold ribbon on the sides of the torso. Sewn to the center of the chest is a hot pink heart with horns and gold devil wings with a tiny heart beneath it and a piece of white to lavender pleat material. A violet ribbon wraps around the neck with a hot pink heart beneath it. The skirt portion is shaped like two sharp petals, each with a diamond shape at the bottom and separated with a small fuchsia diamond gem. Sewn to the back is a pair of gold devil wings an a large black and dark purple ribbon ornament. Beneath the top skirt layer is a split layer of dull purple material, also lined in gold, resting on the last layer, which is dark purple with a violet gradient near the hem and a section of black with glitter coating. Beneath the shoulders are winged two layer sleeves, the top dark purple, the second dull purple. Comes with dark dull purple finger-less gloves with a thin gold ring on the middle finger. A fuchsia fluffy bracelet is on the wrist, while the cuff has a layer of white ruffled material sticking out of it. A small dark purple sleeve sticks out, lined in black and ending beneath the elbow. Shoes Dull purple witch boots with gold sole and a fluffy fuchsia anklet. A single, small gold devil wing is attached to the corner. The cuff is lined in gold. Comes with one sheer stocking for the left leg that has a gold and black ornate cuff and black design beneath it. The right leg has dark, dull purple ribbon curled around it. Accessory A sharp gold brim connected to a white frill piece of material and one of hot pink shaped like several petals. A pair of black bat wings rests in front. Game is a Cool-type Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand LOVE DEVI. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CkB86MXUYAAit7I.jpg Cpqd0iRVUAAG8Gw.jpg Cukl 6kVUAASSlV.jpglarge.jpg CtXx-qPVUAAfOlarge.jpg Y99j3vQp9Ac.jpg News 160825 02.png X3YsMM6.jpg Gaarumageddon .jpg Aromas3 2.png C7mLnjiVwAITJxF.jpg Aroma.png Aroma-S3 (chibi).png Thumb chara03-01.png 001 size6.jpg DRZk1a4U8AAU80o.jpg Product 1026416.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg PS04.png 818fQyubYwL._SL1500_.jpg BE857282-2A64-4BCE-9A6D-BF3CC764A50A.jpg Anime Screenshots Ep 104 18.png Ep 104 22.png Ep 104 23.png Ep 104 25.png Ep 104 26.png Capt3535436745ure.PNG Ca756876pture.PNG Captu53427re.PNG Captur36547e.PNG Capt576586ure.PNG Ep 106 3.png Ep 106 4.png Captu76767re.PNG Category:Coord Category:LOVE DEVI Category:Cool Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Aroma Coord Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1